Destined Fate: Children of The Prophecy!
by Neomax-Phazon
Summary: Starts at wave arc.Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi's chakra as Sasuke's sharingan blazed.Their opponents stood unwavering.Not flinching the slightest.Why should they?What would ninjas from the Village in Time fear? Especially with their kekkei genkai's R
1. Wave Arc, Enter Team Kagemani!

**Wave Arc: Enter Team Prophecy**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto. If we did, this wouldn't be called Naruto and we would have no reason to write fanfiction**

**Anyway lets get on to the story now shall we?**

* * *

**The Prophecy of Time**: " _Two men with eyes out of this dimension will be born into this world,and will change time forever. Should they choose to walk the path of good, Earth shall remain the kingdom of heaven and the demons shall be kept at bay. Whereas if these two travel the path of evil, the heavens shall collapse and the bijuus will rule this world once again under the command of the prophecies. One will bear the eyes as dark and mysterious as the night itself. The other, the bastard child of a forbidden bloodline, shall bear eyes of the mirrors. These ninjas shall unite and be pacified by the moon maiden. Hailing from the leaves yet existing in time, shall be two of the deadliest shinobi to ever live. Cradled by the dragons and blessed by Zephyr, these two shall sweep the land with optimism or pessimism, for better or for worse. Fate has decided and this shall run its course. Lest the maiden see it otherwise........"_

(End Intro To Prophecy)

* * *

"You're it!" shouted Hyujin as he sped off into the woods of Wave. Looking at his jounin sensei, Kagemani, and his other teammate Gensui Otome, Phazon Onikisu then took off into the woods in pursuit of his bestfriend. Hyujin scaled to the canopy of the forest and channeled extra chakra to his feet as he catapulted himself through the trees and onto a bridge where he took cover behind an overly large crate. "Hehehe. Phaze will never find me here." Hyujin said aloud to himself. No sooner than that sentence was said a deeper voice came from above Hyujin and said "You know the sound of you screaming and breaking branches made it easy for me to find you." Stated Phazon calmly. 2 more things.1, Don't speak aloud to yourself. 2, YOU'RE IT!" yelled Phazon as he somersaulted into the air and heel kicked Hyujin through the crate right near two "unique" characters.

"IDIOT! WHY DID U KICK ME SO HARD!" Yelled Hyujin as he nursed the new lump on his head. Phazon jumped over to Hyujin and extended a hand to help him up. "That's what happens when you write rhetorical remarks on my shirt and Otome wails on me because of it." *FLASHBACK*~Otome is eating her breakfast, sausage and eggs, when Phazon walks in the room wearing a shirt that says "Try the sausage" with a crudely drawn arrow pointing down. Needless to say Otome dropped the sausage she was eating and also dropped a chair on Phazon's head. *END FLASHBACK*~ As the two wiped themselves off, they suddenly took in their surroundings. Hyujin, being the observant one, stated "We're on a bridge, surrounded by ninjas,..now what Phaze?"

"Are they allied shinobi's?" questioned Phazon because he wore a blindfold to conceal his eyes. "The dude with the white spiky or electrified has a swirly thing with like a bird's beak or something at the front. I think it's the Hidden Leaf Phaze?"stated Hyujin. "From you're "colorful" description it seems that way. It sounds like you're talking about the legendary copy ninja Kakashi Hatake. You should keep _your eyes _on him." Hyujin understood the underlying meaning of his friend's words so he gave Kakashi and the missing mist nin some room. No sooner had he leapt away did the mist nin bring his guillotine through Kakashi. Hyujin and Phazon stood there unamazed since they saw through Kakashi's substitution.

That was until a piercing screech from a nearby pink-haired banshee made Hyujin and Phazon shield their ears. "Kakashi Sensei!" yelled Sakura. Tiger, Dragon, Ox,... "Stop making hand-signs Jin, she's an ally. Annoying or not." Kakashi then reappeared out of a puddle near Zabuza. "Cool. Water clone. Kakashi Hatake right? I wonder his students are." stated Hyujin.

Hyujin looked around and saw an orange clad ninja standing outside a dome filled with ice mirrors. "Hyouton user. And he's fighting someone else. Let's go check it out." Phazon stated as they charged in the general direction of the ninjas. The orange clad ninja then yelled "Sasuke!" Hyujin suddenly stopped outside the dome next to the ninja he would soon know as Naruto. "His eyes! Is that the sharingan?! He's the last Uchiha! And he's getting OWNED! Phaze go kick that masked guy's ass and get Sasuke outta there!" Phazon then complied with his partner as he opened a portal in front of him and behind Sasuke. Phazon then reached through the portal and yanked Sasuke through before a barrage of senbons could penetrate him. Sasuke then landed between Naruto and Hyujin as Phazon stepped into the portal and said to the masked ninja "I'll be your opponent now."

The masked ninja simply put his head down and gave a sad reply, "I have no quarrel with you. You are not an obstacle in the way of Zabuza's dream. However, if you continue to deter me from my task, I will have no option left but to defeat you. So I tell you this once, please, do not interfere with my fight." Phazon simply replied " I just told you. I'm your opponent now. The leaf are our allies and that makes you an enemy. This is my option and now you must accept it." "So be it." Haku calmly stated as he withdrew several senbons. "I'll try to make this as quick as possible." Several images of Haku flashed through the mirrors, all wielding senbons with their arms cocked backed ready to throw. While Haku is positioning himself, Phazon flashes through a few hand-signs "**Ninja Art: Void Style Trimensions!" **as hundreds of senbons sailed through the air and hit, nothing? Haku looked around and could not find his opponent. "Looking for me?" came a voice from behind Haku inside the mirror. "How can you get in my mirror?" was all Haku had time to ask before his question was answered by a backhand sending him hurling out of his mirro and onto the ground. As Haku regains his composure, he realizes part of his mask has broken away. As he touches the mask, the rest of it breaks away and hits the ground. Haku then looks up and spots Phazon driving down with a kunai in hand. He then quickly jumps away back into one of his mirrors and immediately rains Phazon with a barrage of senbons. Just like last time, Phazon walks into his 2nd portal. Haku instinctively turns around to see if Phazon reappeared behind him. Frantically searching through his ice mirrors, Haku then moves to the highest mirror above the dome in hopes of catching his opponent off guard. After an awkward silence goes by, Phazon comes crashing through a portal above Haku with an elbow drop. Immediately after hitting the ground, Phazon grabs Haku and pulls him into the 3rd and final looks on into the dome with a sense of awe and confusion as all the action came to an abrupt halt.

Meanwhile, Hyujin turns to Sasuke with a smug smile on his face. 'So you're really the last Uchiha? That sucks. I kinda thought they were this uber powerful clan that couldn't be defeated. I mean the way that masked guy turned you into a pin cushion really changed my perspective. Phaze just went in there and defeated him without getting touched. As much as I saw, you couldn't even land a single hit on him. In my book, that makes you pathetic." Sasuke stares back at Hyujin fuming over the words just said. Partly in anger because of the insults but also partly due to the fact that they were true. He was then snapped out of his stupor when his partner yelled in his defense "YOU SHUT UP!" Sasuke could've taken him on with both eyes closed! retaliated Naruto. "Dude, Phaze's blindfolded......." *insert tumbleweed* Sasuke's eye simply twitched as his Uchiha pride soon got the best of him. " I didn't see you do anything, I bet I could take you down." Taunted Sasuke as he withdrew a kunai. "Bring it on Sas-gay" Hyujin retorted as their fight soon began.

* * *

(Back with Haku)

Haku comes crashing through an ice mirror encapsulated with senbons. Each vital organ contained multiple punctures. Blood oozed out of the corpse of the fallen boy. "Too bad you had to fight me as an enemy, Hyouton users are too rare to find." Phazon stated as he walked through the 3rd portal and stumbled over the bottom of the portal. "................. ow..........."

* * *

(Back with Sasuke)

The sound of kunais clashing rang through the air. Sasuke took on the Uchiha's style of the intercepting fist but his sharingan was not activated due to the chakra drain he endured earlier with his fight with Haku. Sasuke was on the offensive swinging in combo variations a little bit annoyed that he couldn't land a clean hit. Close glances were all Sasuke could get in but nothing too damaging. Hyujin on the otherhand landed a few clean blows on Sasuke. The red bruise on his face gave witness to that. Hyujin started parrying Sasuke's attacks and found what he needed to end the match. As Sasuke made a Crescent Kick aimed for Hyujin's face, Hyujin swiftly ducked it and made an unfamliar handsign. Sasuke's eye's widened as a hand came out of Hyujin's chest and grabbed his foot. **Phantom Clone Jutsu..**Hyujin said as the rest of the clone climbed out of him and seized Sasuke. The real Hyujin then delivered a devastating blow to Sasuke's exposed chest sending him barreling towards Naruto. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as thirty shadow clones appeared and charged towards Hyujin." Did not see that coming......, **Phantom Clone Jutsu!"**yelled Hyujin as random limbs started pouring out of him. Soon 10 clones stood beside Hyujin. The Naruto clones charged and leaped at Hyujin and his clones. Hyujin threw kunais at a few to dispose of about 10 clones while the real Naruto created 50 more clones. "Oh come on! Who the hell has that much chakra?!" Pandemonium was then unleashed on the bridge as clones fought clones and the original Hyujin fought amongst his clones while searching for the real Naruto. "Found you!" yelled Hyujin as he roundhouse kicked Naruto. Naruto's sprawled corpse laid motionless as his clones started poofing out of existence and Hyujin's clones melded back into him. " That was.., ummmmm, interesting. Too bad you were as weak as the Uchiha though."

Hyujin began to walk back towards the direction of the former ice mirrors when he felt a huge surge of chakra coming from the opposite direction. He turned around and saw Naruto's body engulfed in red chakra and his wounds healing instantaneously. The force of the chakra was so powerful it knocked Sasuke out of his unconsciousness. Sasuke warily stood up and stood agape at his partner. Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes as they nodded to each other. Sasuke took the side of Naruto as they began their assault. "Shit. Ummmmmm, PHAZON GET YOUR BLINDFOLDED ASS OVER HERE!" *insert tumbleweed*. "PLEASE!" Phazon appeared right behind Naruto and delivered a kick to Naruto's head knocking him into Sasuke. Poof! "What the..." was all Phazon could say before the real Sasuke appeared out of the fog with sharingan blazing delivering a powerful round kick sending him across the bridge. "Phaze!" Yelled Hyujin as he darted towards Sasuke. He made it two steps before a fist sent him flying across the bridge beside Phazon. "That's it! Phaze give me my weapon!" Phazon made a handsign and opened two portals. Hyujin reached in front of him and pulled his sword out of the portal as Phazon withdrew his twinblades from a portal below him. All four charge towards each other as their weapons are suddenly seized by their sensei's.

"Kagemani sensei, it's not what it looks like." Pleaded Hyujin as his sensei stood in front of them in a protective position. "Kakashi sensei, these guys came over here and that one attacked Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto as he pointed at Hyujin. Hyujin had no time to react as his face collided with the ground. "I LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY FIGHTING! AND YOU!" yelled Gensui as she then directed her anger at Phazon, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE! *DONK!* As Phazon's head too met the bridge. "Sorry Otome-Chan" both replied in unison.

"Kakashi?" questioned Kagemani. "Kagemani?" retorted Kakashi. "Long time no see." Both sensei's greeted each other. "You guys know each other?!" yelled the 6 genin. "Yeah........We're brothers..... *insert tumbleweed* Needless to say, all of the genin's faces dropped at this.

"Anyway what brings you out this way Mani?" "Well im entering my team in the Chuunin exams so we're on our way to Konoha."

"Well let me just make sure things over here are finished." Everyone turned to see a gaping hole in Zabuza's chest. "Lightning Blade? I see you haven't changed at all little brother." "Well how did u change?" "Just watch and learn little bro." At that moment, Gato and his men flooded the bridge and took in the site of a dead Zabuza. "So, you guys did me a favor for killing this nin. He wasn't worth it anyway. How would you like to be hired by the Gato corporation?" Smiled Gato at the group of ninjas.

"How would you like to die?" questioned Kagemani to Gato. "Actually I know. Demons like fire right?" Kagemani sped through some handsigns and yelled **Fire Style: Dragon's Fury! **as a huge dragon made of blue flames zoomed towards Gato and his men. The bridge was partially scorched but Gato and his men were simply piles of ashes swept away in the wind. "How you like that bro?" As Kagemani gave Kakashi a nice guy smile *bling* and thumbs up combo. Kakashi was almost tempted to use Raikiri on his brother until a thought popped in his head. "Thanks for the new jutsu. I needed some new fire ones anyway." Replied Kakashi as he returned his brother with an eye smile. "Let's get out of here......" said Kagemani as accepted the fact that his little bro just pulled one over on him. The two teams escorted Tazuna back to his family and continued on their journey back to Konoha.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter. I know we haven't gotten into detail about the appearance of the characters or the village that they

're from but there is always a reason right? And this reason is because it will alll be explained _in time......_. MUuahahaahahahahahhaa

*cough* *cough*

No actually it's because character development will be done next and you'll get to see our characters.

See ya next chapter! Review PLZ!!! I'll give u a cookie ^_^


	2. Enter, The New Leaf Nins!

"So ummmmmm....... If your blind how do you see where your going? I mean you are blind right? You are wearing a blindfold." Naruto's answer was a bop on the head from an annoyed pink-haired girl. "I'm sorry for that. Naruto just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut about things."

"It's ok. To answer your question yes and no. I can see just not the way you guys see. I'm a Fuuton specialist. I use the wind to see in a form similar to echolocation. The wind carries sound that forms an image in my mind that allows me to "see" my surroundings. So to correctly answer your partners question. No im not blind."

"So what if it's not windy outside? Would you like trip over everything?" *BOP!* "Owww Sakura-chan. I was just askin a question."

"And some questions just shouldn't be asked idiot!" Yelled Sakura as she pulled Naruto away from Phazon.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

"Wow...... This village is huge just like you said Kagemani sensei. So now we have to head to the Hokage's office right?" Asked Otome.

"That's right. The 3rd Hokage's office is in that red building over there. Let's get moving."

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

"Hello Hokage-sama. Squad 7 returning from wave." Said Kakashi as he handed over the mission report.

"And you must be Kagemani Hatake. *sigh* I have grave news to report from the Village Hidden in Time. Do you wish for me to speak to you or your students alone?"

" No, Just proceed. We are all ninja here."

"I understand. *sigh* The Village Hidden in Time is no more.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN TIME IS NO MORE BULLSHIT! "Yelled an enraged Hyujin. Phazon sighs at this and Otome is on the verge of tears.

"What im saying is, an organization known as Akatsuki came to your village in search of a prophecy. Supposedly this prophecy involved the leader of Akatsuki. Your entire village was destroyed yesterday. The only reason we managed to retrieve this information was via a spy network linked with Jiraiya of the Sannin. Your village is in complete shambles with absolutely no survivors. I'm sorry for your losses. I know how painful it can be to lose someone/something precious to you." The 3rd pulls his brim down lower to cover the top of his face.

" So i assume you want to instate your team for Chuunin exams but seeing as how you no longer hail from a village, would you like to be reinstated amongst our ranks?"

"TO HELL WITH THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! WE COME THIS FAR FOR OUR FUCKIN VILLAGE TO GET DESTROYED OVER A PROPHECY?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PROPHECY ABOUT ANYWAY? AND WHO THE HELL IS THE LEADER? WHEN I FIND HIM IM GONNA-" Phazon was cut off by a surprisingly calm Hyujin.

"Gonna what? Avenge our village? Kill the man that DESTROYED OUR ENTIRE VILLAGE?! How Phaze? How do you suppose that us, 3 gennin and a jounin can destroy an entire organization that was powerful enough to kill our families, our friends, and even our Kage?! Open your eyes Phaze. We have to get stronger somehow. I think this is the way. I have one request Lord Hokage. I request that we still be able to bear our hitai-ite's in memory of our village and fallen family members."

"Hmmm. I suppose we could do that. So long as you bear our hitai-ite's as well. So long as the leaf is present I don't see a problem with that." (These kids surprise me. The three children of prophecy and they dont even know it. Most there age would take this a lot harder. *looks over to Sasuke(who seems to be in a state of shock along with the rest of his team)*

" For you to be instated as leaf nin I'll need to record all of your information. Students I believe I can get all of this information from your sensei. You have a temporary house not too far from here. Now If you'd be so kind as to show them the way Kakashi I believe I need to have a word with Kagemani-san."

"Understood Lord Hokage." As Kakashi walks out, he leans toward his brother and whispers "you'll tell me the truth later. I want to know everything." Kakashi then escorts his students and team Kagemani(A saddened Hyujin, An enraged Phazon, and a traumatized Otome) out of the Hokage tower and to their house.

"How about we get the profiles on all your students. Come in Iruka."

"Yes Lord Hokage. I'm ready. Let's begin with Hyujin. How about his real name first.

"Hai Hokage-sama. His name is.....

**Character Bio: **_Hyujin (Last name whispered to Hokage)_

Age : 12

Team Kagemani: Phazon Onikisu, Hyujin, Getsuei Otome

Hometown: Village Hidden in Time

Specialties: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Time Jutsus,Tracker/Interrogation

Appearance: Slim, Long Spiky Dark Black Hair, Brown Skin and eerie brown eyes (covered with sunglasses/shades).

Weapons: Throwing: Kunais

Weilding: GreatSword (Myakugenkou)

Affinity:Wind

Sub element: Time

Personality: Hyperactive/BiPolar

Parents: (Whispered into Hokage's ear)

The Hokage was shocked to find this information but ordered it to not be put in the books.

Next Up is .......

**Character Bio: **_Phazon Onikisu_

Age Group: Naruto

Team Kagemani: Hyujin, Phazon Onikisu, Getsuei Otome

Hometown: Village Hidden in Time

Specialties: Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Time Jutsus

Appearance: Thin but muscular

Hair Color: Burgundy-Red

Hair Style: Sides Spiked

Eyes: Unknown, Headband worn over eyes

Weapons: Dual Blades (Hi Kuro)

Affinitiy: Wind

Sub Element: Void

Personality: Boldly Blunt

Parents: Ryuu Onikisu, Akemi Onikisu

Last up is ....

**Character Bio:**_Getsuei Otome_

Age : 12

Team Kagemani: Hyujin, Phazon Onikisu, Getsuei Otome

Hometown: Village Hidden in Time

Specialties: Medic Jutsus, Ninjutsu

Appearance: Slim

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Straightened and down her back

Eyes: Cyan eyes

Affinity:Water

Personality: Compassionate

Parents: Shoju Otome, Hitomi Otome

"That's all I can provide you with Hokage-sama. Now I should go and check on my team."

"Understood. Here *tosses the headbands to Kagemani* give these to your team. From this point on, you're all part of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. I wish to speak with you first thing tomorrow for your Jounin test. You're dismissed."

"Hai Hokage Sama."

* * *

(At The House)

" I believe we have to talk Kakashi. You're team can leave. I'll sit down with my team after our talk. Now where should we start brother?"

"How about the beginning?"

"It all started when our Kage informed me of the attack. He told me that the prophecy would be in danger if it stayed in time for too long. The best way to get them safely out of the village without questioning appeared almost simultaneously, the Chuunin exams. Our kage also told me that this would be the last conversation he would have with me, or with anyone else for that matter. We knew of the organization but were ignorant when it came to the organization itself. No leaders, no motives, no grand scheme. All we knew was this Akatsuki organization wanted the prophecy and would do anything to obtain it. Being their Jounin sensei, I was given the task to protect and escort the prophecy to a secure location where they would continue to train until they were mature enough to handle such a situation. However, this day came all too soon. No more than a day after we left, my shadow clone in the village dispelled telling me to hurry up our travel to Konoha. Coincidentally, we managed to run into you and your squad on the bridge out in Mist. All I can recall is my shadow clone seeing a group of guys wearing similar black cloaks with red all had piercings and orange hair with these weird hypnotic looking all I know."

"How did your kage know of this attack?"

"Our village is called the village hidden in time Kakashi. Our kage has a unique bloodline that allows him to receive brief premonitions of events to come. That's also the reason why our village has been able to withstand any enemy attack. But this time, the enemy was far too powerful."

"Hmph." Kakashi walks away.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Well im goin for a walk. Too much on my mind to just sit here."

"Me too." Agreed Phazon with Hyujin

"Be back for dinner! We're having pork ramen with dumplings for dessert!" Yelled Otome as the boys left the house in different directions with a smile awaiting dinner.

* * *

(With Hyujin at a training field)

"YOSH! WE HAVE A NEWCOMER GAI-SENSEI! HELLO. I AM KONOHA'S SEXY DEVIL ROCK LEE !" *Flashes a nice guy smile* Rock Lee was wearing a tight green spandex body suit with orange leg warmers/weights and some of the thickest eye brows anyone could have.

"Okay..........(this guy needs to not drink coffee) , ummmmmmm, I'm new here. My name is Hyujin. You mind introducing me to your team?"

"YOSH GAI SENSEI HE IS BRIMMING WITH YOUTH! LOOK AT THOSE COOL SHADES AND HIP ATITTUDE! JIN-KUN THIS IS-

Lee is cut off by Tenten. "Im sorry for his yelling. He doesn't realize how loud his voice is some times. I'm Tenten." Tenten was a sporty looking girl with 2 chinese buns in her brown hair that matched her brown eyes. She wore a traditional pink chinese style shirt.

"And he's Neji." She motioned over to the pale serious looking kid with pale eyes and long brown hair."

"AND I'm their sensei. KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST MAITO GUY! *Flashes a nice guy smile*

"O crap. Kakashi told me not to go near you. He said that you'd poison me with your super-optimistic attitude."

"YOSH! KAKASHI AND HIS HIP COOL WAYS! I'LL SHOW HIM THE POWER OF YOUTH! RIGHT LEE?!

RIGHT SENSEI!

LEE! SENSEI! LEE! *Insert Dramatic sunset with crashing waterfalls. (and as a newly added effect, a music track)

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DISPEL!!!!! Why won't this genjutsu dispel!!!!!!"

"Im sorry to tell you this but that isnt a genjutsu. Even my eyes can't see through it." Stated Neji calmly.

"Hmmmm. Your eyes can't see through it." Walks right in front of Neji. "What's so special about your eyes?"

"BYAKUGAN!" Yelled Neji as his eyes hardened and veins bulged from his face. This startles Hyujin and causes him to jump back.

"Cool. I can d- Hyujin is cut off as Lee jumps between the two.

"Neji I challenge you!"

"What just happened? Why did you just jump in between us and issue a challenge to your own teammate?"

"Lee has always considered Neji his rival because Neji is a genius and Lee can only use taijutsu. He thinks that if he keeps training he'll one day defeat Neji and prove that hard work can indeed triumph over genius. However so far Lee has lost every single time. 98-0"

"Woah. Is Neji really that strong?"

"He was rookie of the year last year and this year we're participating in the Chuunin exams.

"I could care less about fighting this trivial battle with Lee. I'm only interested in fighting against Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. This year's rookie of the year." Neji said defiantly

"You're that strong and you wanna face that loser? I mean he just got his butt handed to him by this gay kid. I mean you should've seen him. He had more senbons in him then I could count. Or felt like counting for that matter. And then when my partner comes in and saves him he tries to fight ME! ME because I pulled him out of a near death situation. How's that for being arrogantly ungrateful?!"

"You defeated the Uchiha?"

"Well I was whooping him.... until it turned into a 2 on 2 battle. Then when we got serious my sensei along with Kakashi sensei stopped the fight. Just 5 more seconds and......"

"I want to fight you." Neji told Hyujin calmly

"Nah. I don't feel like it right now. I have so much more to see before the Chuunin exams come around. Plus if we faught right now I wouldn't hold back. Trust me, you wouldn't want to face me right now anyway. Considering how you and your team just got finished fighting, I believe it's correct to assume that you're not at 100%. With that assumption, I don't want to hear the rookie of the year complain about how he lost because he wasn''t at 100%. I'll see you in the exams though. Until next we meet..." Said Hyujin as he shimmered away into nothing

"YOSH! DID YOU SEE THAT GAI SENSEI! THAT WAS SO COOL! I CANT WAIT TO SEE JIN-KUN AGAIN!"

"Stop calling him that Lee. But I'm curious if he can really back up all that he was saying. What about you Neji?" Questioned Tenten

"Hmm. From what I saw using my byakugan, he can probably back it up. But I doubt he could defeat me though"

Team Gai then resumed their training regimen

* * *

(With Phazon)

Snatch! As Phazon grabbed a small black insect with his thumb and index finger.

"I understand you're curious about me. I see you're a user of the kikai bugs which means you hail from the Aburame Clan correct?  
"Intelligent I see. You are correct. I am Shino Aburame. And you are?"

"I'm Phazon Onikisu. A new leaf nin."

"How could you detect my kikai bugs?"

"The wind."

"Hey Shino. I see you found a new friend." Said Kiba

"Umm He-Hello. I-I'm Hinata and th-this is K-Kiba-Kun."

" I'm Phazon Onikisu, from the Village Hidden in Time."

"Time?!" says Shino "No wonder your such a skilled ninja"

"Isn't that the village that was just destroyed?" retorted Kiba.

"..........thanks for reminding me, by the way, your mutt stinks"

"ARFF ARFF"

"DONT YOU TALK ABOUT AKAMARU LIKE THAT!!" yells Kiba

"Or else?!, your jutsu's are just not at my level. You dont possibly think you and your dog can defeat me do you?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU-" "Kiba" yells Kurenai sensei. "This isn't the way to treat our new companion."

"hmph"

"I gotta go" states Phazon (Phazon walks off)

"Whats with that kid?!" whispers Kiba

* * *

(Back at the house)

"Im back Otome. Where's Phaze and Kagemani sensei?"

"They havn't come back yet. Dinners almost ready by the way."

"Ok, I guess i'll sit and wait then." Both Kagemani and Phazon enter. "Or not."

"After dinner, make sure you guys get plenty of rest tonight because tomorrow we begin training for the chuunin exams" says Kagemani

"Kagemani sensei" says Phazon "What more training do we need against these novices in this village and any other village genin that attend these exams?"

"What training you ask?!" Kagemani smirks "dojutsu training......"

**Muahahahahahahhaaaa. Yes another evil laugh. Like how the Chapter ended? If you don't like it then tell me and I will consider it (LMAO). What kinda dojutsu training? You'll see..... **

**A/N Special Thanks to Ryuachi for his review and feedback**


	3. The Chuunin Exams Begin!

**Chuunin Exams Begin**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.....**

**A/N: Training scene will be skipped and referred to in later chapters via flashback**

* * *

**Fuuton: Breath of Zephyr! **Yelled Hyujin as summoned a huge current of wind blades towards Phazon. Phazon narrowly dodged the attack as he took shelter to the branch of some nearby trees. As the onslaught of blades continued to pursue him, Phazon found running would get him nowhere. Quickly running through handsigns, Phazon yelled out **Fuuton: Dispersing Whirlwind! **Just before the blades could make contact with him, a strong gust of wind deflected all blades away from Phazon and bounced them off into hundreds of directions. "Had enough yet Phaze?" "This is far from done. Time to step things up a bit. **Fuuton: Draft Manipulation!" **The air around Phazon stirred as Hyujin's view of Phazon distorted. "My turn to strike now." As thousands of swords of pure wind entwined around Phazon. Phazon motioned towards Hyujin and half of the blades immediately impaled a distraught Hyujin. Only to have him melt away into nothing. "Using Phantom clones huh Jin? Guess I need more to bring out of hiding. If that's how you want it. **Disperse!" **As all the blades surrounding him darted off into every possible direction. Trees were dropped and broken into pieces and blown in the direction of the blades as well. "He's actually trying to kill me. Son of a**.... Fuuton: Aegis Cyclone**!" As wind met with wind, a display of true cataclysm was all that was left of the "training field." Both boys stood panting, neither wanting to see defeat. As the both charged for a final assault - "**Suiton: Seismic Tide**!" As an unseen wave of water washed both boys down the training field to the feet of Otome. "How the hell do you see this as wind manipulation training?! Sensei said to practice using a few fuuton jutsu's. Not destroy an entire forest! Just look at what you guys did! LOOK! "As Otome forced both boys to look at the devastation that was their training grounds. Mud, branches, trees, dirt, rocks, and trenches now littered what was once considered a training area. "Sorry Otome-chan, we were just tryi-" "I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT! Get back to the house and clean up now. You guys know that tomorrow is our day to prove ourselves and you guys dam near kill each other. What the hell were you guys thinking? Oh yeah that's right, YOU WEREN'T! What would you guys do without me..." "Well If you look at the field I'm sure you can pretty much guess what we woul-" "That was a rhetorical question! *Punch* Now don't interrupt me when I'm ranting!" As she continued home murmuring something about stupid boys and wind and something about ramen.

* * *

"I'll meet you guys back at the house, i'm taking a walk." states Phazon. He calmly walks off until an unfamiliar voice causes him to suddenly halt. "Thats some fine wind control you and your friend posses. You must be one of the new genin my father told me about. Hmph where are my manners, i'm Asuma Sarutobi, and this is my squad, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." "Phazon Onikisu" says Phazon. "Ohhh, you're the guy that defeated the ninja from the mist, but your blind, how did you defeat him?" asks Choji while furiously chomping on potato chips. "Well....im not blind" Phazon removes his blindfold to reveal his red iris'. "Those eyes. Their unique." says Asuma "Kinda makes me wonder, are those your REAL eyes?" Phazon smiles as he puts the blindfold back on. "No actually.. their not my real eyes" "Who cares about his eyes. This means theres more ninja to compete against in the chuunin exams. What a drag" states Shikamaru. "I'm gonna be going now. See you in the exams tomorrow." Stated Phazon as he walks off. "Those are not the same eyes I've seen. Be wary of him in the exams. Good luck tomorrow" said Asuma as he dismissed his team.

* * *

(The next morning)

Team Kagemani slowly made their way to the chuunin exams. On their way, they passed by team Gai and team Asuma. Neither team said a word but silently made their way to the exam. Asuma was steadily smoking on his biten cigarette, Choji was steadily snacking on his chips, Shikamaru was sleepwalking, Ino was straightening her hair for the ump-teenth time, Tenten was flicking a kunai on her finger, Neji was silently sneering at the group, Lee seemed to be having a daydream becoming the best chuunin using only taijutsu (only noticable by his brief outbursts of Karate flips and backflips), Phazon was observing his surrounding without his blindfold, Getsui was silently berating Ino for constantly brushing her "unstraightened" hair, as for Hyujin.....

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO QUIET?! IT'S ONLY A TEST THAT WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO YET. AND WILL YOU STOP BRUSHING YOUR GODDAM HAIR. IT WAS FINE THE FIRST 4 TIMES YOU BRUSHED IT!" The entire group just stopped and stared at Hyujin. Everyone looked at him with an OMG did he just say that kinda expression save for Getsui who was kinda hoping someone would say something about her hair. "Seriously though. It's just a test, lighten up. During the remainer of their walk to the exam, the group remained eerily quiet. Although sometimes you could hear muffled sounds coming from a certain disgruntled platinum haired blond. The sound sounded something akin to "stupid boys" and "stupid shades thinking he's all cool..." which eventually turned into a silent rant. As they came to the exam entrance, all teams came to an abrupt halt.

"Well. Are we going in or not?" Neji asked his team as they replied with a nod. "Good. Now remember the plan and stick to it." The remaining groups just spaced out in front of the exam entrance for about 5 minutes or so until they heard the voice of certain green spandex wearing taijutsu user. They came in and noticed Lee getting pushed around by two older boys as Tenten tried to convince them to allow them to pass. "You guys are too weak. If you can't get pass us there's no way you'll survive in the exam. Just imagine it as us doing you guys a favor" As the two boys chuckled amongst themselves. Hyujin attempted to advance towards them only to be stopped by Phazon. "Can't you sense it. Those two chuunin are using a genjutsu. Just look around, there are several teams still waiting to try to get in their. Maybe if we wait around some of those teams will end up quitting or won't be able to get in. I believe this is simply a test before the test. A way to weed out those who shouldn't be ninja and those who just can't think as ninja. So just relax." "You're right Phaze. Plus I know Lee is stronger than that. I saw him and his team training the other day when I went for a walk. What about you Getsui, you see anyone while we were out?" "Well, earlier today I saw a few Iwa nins and Grass nins. I also saw a girl with a huge metal fan. I think we should try to be prepared for anything. Also, the way one of those grass nin was staring at me made me oddly uncomfortable. We should try to veer from that group should we cross them. Anyway, I think this is a good way to weed out chuunin hopefuls. That is, so long as no cocky group of genin come in and ruin the fact that its a-

"Remove the genjutsu." says Sasuke. After arguing with them to remove the genjutsu for about 2 minutes they finally released the genjutsu and allowed the teams to pass. "Maybe if you wouldn't have said anything we could've had less opponents to compete with in the exams smart ass Uchiha" states Phazon. Sasuke realizes his intelligence didn't work in his favor this time around and just kept silent.

* * *

(Now entering the examination room)

"Everyone take a seat. There's a seating chart according to the numbers you were all given before you entered the room. AND NO SWITCHING!!" stated Ibiki. "My name is Ibiki and I will be your proctor for the first exam, here are the rules: you will be given 10 questions, 9 will be on the paper we will hand out and the last question will be annouced 15 minutes prior to the end of the exam. If anyone in your team gets caught cheating 5 times you and your team will be asked to leave the exam. Those who try to cheat without thinking will only hurt themselves. If you are a ninja, act like a first rate one. We wont let you know when you've been caught cheating until your points are gone. If one person fails the test.......your team fails also and none of you will proceed to the further rounds of the chuunin exams. We will have some of the villages chuunin to confirm that noone cheats during this exam. Once the paper is given out to everyone you may begin." 15 minutes into the exam "number 25 you fail. Numbers 47 and 13 fail" Getsui easily breezes through the exam while both Phazon and Hyujin stare absent-mindedly at the blank piece of paper in front of them. "Question number 1. The moon's gravitational pull happens to veer an incoming meteorite from it's destination altering its velocity by 2 light years. Considering this information, how can you tell that the little boy on the slide is eating a lollipop? For extra credit what flavor is it? How the hell are we supposed to know that?! This is some bull. I bet Getsui has all these answers. Maybe if I read that stupid little blue book of hers I'd have them too. I wonder how Phaze is doing." Peers over to see Phazon trying to disintergrate the test with his eyes. "Guess not that good either. Well only one Sathing left to do. Hopefully Phaze comes to this conclusion too**. _Byakugan!"_ **Said Hyujin as veins instantly protruded around his eyes and narrowed his pupils. "I can see Getsui is done. Time to copy off Getsui-chan. Hmmmm, Phaze is just staring into space. What the hell is he thinking." Hyujin proceeded to copy the answers off Getsui. **"Void Style**. " Phazon drew a circle on his desk with his finger that created a portal on the ceiling above Getsui. "Too easy. Looks like Jin is done too. Now we just have to wait for the 10th question." "Number 45 fail! Numbers 34 and 42 fail! Number 32 Fail! Numbers 14 and 3 Fail!" "What proof do you have that I cheated 5 times?! You can't possibly watch all of us. You guys had to make a mistake or something cuz i didn't-" "You were caught 5 times so that means get out!" Yelled a chuunin to one of the disqualified genin. "Listen up Maggots! It's time to give the 10th question. But before I do, is there anyone who wants to quit?" Random outbursts along the lines of "why the hell would we quit" and "Are you high?" and "I miss my mommy" could be heard amongst the genin. "SHUT UP! Like I said is there anyone who wants to back out now? Anyone who fails this question will be disqualified and will remain a genin FOREVER!" "But that didn't happen last time!" "Tough luck. I wasn't the examiner last time so you're just some unlucky bastards." Several teams began to leave as it seemed the groups of genin wouldn't stop. That was until a certain blond stood up and took a stand. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WE ALL CAME THIS FAR FOR A REASON! Why would we all want to throw away our chances of becoming chuunin?! We are supposed to risk our lives on missions everyday so you can take that little piece of paper and shove it for all I care! Even if I remain a genin the rest of life, I'll find a way to become Hokage! Believe it buddy!" This outburst caused several teams to regain some morale thus ending the never ending line of surrendering genin. "That Naruto sures know how to move a crowd. Even though I looked at his test and saw he didnt answer a single question. But I gotta give it to him, he got some balls for that." Said Hyujin. "Ok now here's the tenth question. Decipher this!" As Ibiki wrote a few letters on the board. O U V ' A S E S DP LAL Y. Sakura and Getsui both yelled out "You've all passed?!" "Haha. Yes. The 10th and final question was to see if you were all willing to risk all or nothing on a mission and you passed. Now for the 2nd part of the exam you will-"

CRASH! Through the window sailed a female jounin.."My name is Anko Mitarashi. The forever sexy and tragically single mistress! I will be your second proctor for the chunin exams. Wow, 26 teams passed the first exam. You must be getting soft Ibiki." "We really have some gifted students this year Anko" "Whatever, im gonna make more than half these teams fail the second part of these exams. Now if you all would follow me I will show you where the second part of the the exams wil be taken tomorrow."

"And here we are. Home sweet home. Welcome to the **FOREST OF DEATH!!"**


End file.
